Picking Up the Pieces
by pensandink
Summary: A collection of unrelated poems.
1. Poems 1-5

**A/N: A series of poems about PJATO characters; these are completely unconnected to each other. Contains major HOH spoilers. Five poems per chapter. Enjoy :-)**

**One (Caleo centric)**

Picking up the Pieces

Five heroes stole my heart  
>Four heroes broke it into pieces<br>Each didn't care. Every hero stomped on my heart  
>Crushing, snapping, breaking<br>They didn't bother picking up the pieces of my broken heart  
>Until the last one. He picked up the slivers of my heart<br>Pieced them back together  
>Made a promise he could never keep<br>He said  
>"I'll be back. I promise"<br>Now I'm waiting, waiting, waiting  
>For that hero to finish picking up the pieces of my heart<br>The pieces I never could

**Two (Leo-centric)**

Just a Nut

The world's a machine…  
><em>clunk, clunk, clunk<br>_The gods, Primordials, God - the mechanic…  
><em>clunk, clunk, clunk<br>_But Leo's just a nut, just a bolt  
>In the great machine of the world<br>_clunk, clunk, clunk_

**Three (Percabeth-centric)**

Whispered Thanks

She's drowning. Drowning…  
>He's there. Saving her.<br>A bubble around them, protecting them  
>from harm. He can't hear anything, but<br>she's whispering something meant for him  
>And while he can't read lips, she's saying<br>_Thank you, Percy. Thank you_

**Four (Hazel-centric)**

Forget the Past

She won't let her past define her.  
>She won't, she won't, she won't…<br>Other people realize that too. That maybe  
>just maybe<br>she can forget her past and  
>they can help her shape her own future.<p>

**Five (Reyna-centric)**

Alone and Scared

She's alone and scared  
>Blood-thirsty Octavian, threatening her grip on the 12th.<br>_Stupid augur_.  
>And of course Venus has to screw around<br>_Stupid gods_.  
>Normally, she'd never curse the Olympians<br>But right now  
>She's alone and scared.<p>

**A/N: If I get five reviews, I'll give the next chapter an extra poem. Thanks : )**


	2. Poems 6-10

**A/N: Poems 6-10. Enjoy :-)**

**Six (Frank)**

Anytime Soon

His lifeline.  
>A Snickers bar.<br>Small and compact.  
>Frighteningly so.<br>_Someone, help,_  
>he thinks, because he<br>really  
>doesn't want to go and<br>_die_  
>anytime soon.<p>

**Seven (Annabeth/the rest)**

Adult Chaperone

Seven teens are difficult.  
>Seven <em>bickering<em> teens are harder.  
>She's got a headache now<br>because even Piper can't stop  
>Percy and Jason (those idiots)<br>from going at it.  
>And to make matters worse<br>they haven't got their adult chaperone.

**Eight (Percy)**

Stars

The deck is  
>quiet<br>Everyone's asleep…  
>well, almost everybody.<br>He wanders up in his  
>pajamas<br>and sits on the deck  
>looking at the<br>stars  
>and wondering if<br>Bob'd ever see them again

**Nine** **(Jasper/Jiper)**

Canyon

Wind whistles and she plummets  
>She's terrified<br>Her life flashing before her eyes_…  
>Herself as a child, playing with dolls…<br>Surfing with her dad…  
>Stealing thing after thing…<br>Going to the Wilderness School…  
>Meeting Jason-<em>  
>Thoughts cut short as he appears<br>Holds her close  
>Keeps her safe<br>And suddenly she's not terrified anymore

**Ten (Percabeth)**

Nerves

Even though he  
>irritates<br>her to no end and he's an  
>idiot<br>she know she'll stay by his  
>side<br>because he's _her_  
>idiot<br>and they'd already been through  
><em>so<br>freaking  
>much<em>  
>that it would be a<br>pain  
>to leave him now<br>and even if he gets on her  
>nerves<br>it's worth it because nerves are a  
>small<br>price  
>to pay<br>for true love.

**A/N: Nope, only one review. (Thanks, 123!) But my offer still stands – five reviews equals one extra poem. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please no hate, thanks. : )**

**-Fai**


	3. Poems 10-15

**A/N: Heyo! So, the next installment of Picking Up the Pieces is here (yay!) Enjoy :-)**

**Eleven (Clarisse)**

Brave

What does it take to be brave?  
>What does it take to be confident?<br>What does it take to be a child of war?

Just because you're hidden behind a mask of bravery  
><em>Doesn't mean you're always brave<em>

Just because you're always confident outwardly  
><em>Doesn't mean you're always right<em>

Just because you're a child of war  
><em>Doesn't mean you always fight<em>

**Twelve** **(Hazel)**

Magical

She didn't _feel_ magical  
>the same way she didn't <em>feel <em>heroic  
>the same way she didn't <em>feel<em> special  
>But even though she doesn't <em>feel<em> magical  
>She's pretty magical anyways<p>

**Thirteen (Percabeth 'cuz we all love Percabeth)**

Nightmare

Wake with a start  
>Beads of sweat tickling her neck<br>Breathing hard  
>But not alone<br>Strong arms, comforting

He's always there for her  
>And she's always there for him<br>Especially when the nightmares come

**Fourteen (Silena)**

Forgiven

She'd regretted her actions  
>She'd spied for Kronos<br>She'd hurt Charlie  
>But in the end, she'd forgiven herself<br>Forgiven herself for her own actions  
>And the people around her had forgiven her too<p>

**Fifteen (Piper)**

Prove Them All Wrong

Her father may be a millionaire  
>Her mother may be a goddess<br>But everyone tells her she's weak  
>She's always wanted to tell them,<br>'I'm not stupid, I'm not weak,' but  
>She couldn't bring herself to say it<br>And now that she's a hero, she can  
>And prove them all wrong<p>

**A/N: Yup. There we go! (Five reviews equals an extra poem.) Oh! You can request a theme/topic for a poem. **

**Don't be afraid, I only bite sometimes. Constructive criticism is loved and embraced. **

**Thanks : )**

**-Fai**


End file.
